Princess Princess, ones a real princess?
by teddynojutsu
Summary: Princess.Princess/Inuyasha kagome mother remarried but it isn't at all a happy occasion.death? kagome/?
1. Chapter 1

(Bel: I decided to write about a manga I'm currently interested in its called princess

(Bel: I decided to write about a manga I'm currently interested in its called princess.princess and crossover with Inuyasha.)

_**PROLOGY**_

(Kagome pov)

A lot has happened since the well closed up. The most influential was my mother remarrying. According to my grandfather she met him, Hotaru Hasumi 2 months before I came home.

I met him the day after, he was a good looking individual with black long hip length hair which I found out was always pulled back into a low pony tail at the base of his neck, and he also had strange dark amber eyes. He looked in his mid-twenties. When I first met him I got this weird feeling about him. Like a bad aura or something, I brushed it off as me being scared that he would take my mother away or something. But every time I saw him I always got that feeling.

I didn't tell mother because she was just so happy, the happiest I've seen her since my dad died, and so I said nothing.

A month after I met him, they got engaged my mother came to me and asked for my blessing saying if she didn't get it she wouldn't be able to marry him. Even though every part of my body screamed to not give that blessing I did any way.

She was just so happy how couldn't I.

A week after they got married it was a small but beautiful ceremony. They decide that they didn't want to go on a honeymoon and he said he'd rather spend time getting to know us.

He was a good influence to Souta. But I couldn't seem to get past the wariness that I got from him. It was weird he rub my thigh and hug me close for no apparent reason, even though they were intimate touches I just brushed it off as him being affectionate. My dad died when I was young so I'm not sure how affectionate a father should be, I see my friends dads hug them, so I thought nothing of it.

Time went by great for a month, I just started my first year of high school, things were still weird with Hotaru, I still got that feeling around him an it was getting worse. One day at the end of the month I came home from my part time job. I started it after the well closed up, I started to have a gut feeling that I would need the money, I've saved up quite a bit.

When I came home I found Hotaru sitting in the kitchen, I don't know why but at that moment I felt the need to run. A minute after I stepped into the kitchen I was told the worse news of my life. My mother, brother and grandfather died in a car accident.

After that every thing changed, Hotaru didn't even seem to care that mother died and affectionate touches became more frequent and there were even so called accidental touches across my butt and chest.

That ominous feeling I was getting kept growing, the touching became more frequent. I knew I couldn't stay any longer, my miko senses were going crazy and when that happens something bad is about to happen.

After school one day I picked up every brochure I could find on schools with a dorm, I needed a school far away, some where he wouldn't find me or even look for me at. In my work brakes I looked for schools that have every thing I was looking for. But most of them were to close to home.

On the third day of my search I found a school perfect, just what I was looking for. It was on the other side of Tokyo. The only problem was ……

It was an all boy's school.

But that didn't take away my determination, at my school know they but me down as a boy since I looked like one with my boyish clothes and my bandaged chest, I started dressing like this after Hotaru moved in, despite my hip length hair and my height, which was smaller than most girls, ok all the girls in my school, they but me down as a boy, I didn't say anything about it because it was funny, how they thought I was a boy.

Since the well closed there really hasn't been much that made me laugh. Mother thought it was hilarious to. I miss mother, brother and grandfather.

I sent my application form the next day saying there was some family problems that needed me to transfer A.S.A.P., I'm getting freaked out the groping is almost constant, I know no one would believe me if I told them everyone knew him, as a friendly all around nice guy that wouldn't do what he was doing.

A week later my acceptance letter came, that day I was smiling like there was nothing wrong with the world. But on that day my Hotaru tried to force himself on me.

I came home from work, he was just sitting in the kitchen like the day I found out my family died. Then he got up and came up to with a friendly smile that made a person want to trust him, but for me it made me back away from him.

We kept doing this until I hit a wall, I could here my heart pounding in my ears, and once he was in front of me he put his hands on the wall beside my head trapping me with his arms. Then he kissed me….

Hard

I fought against him kicking and punching wildly, his arms were now on my sides rubbing up and down.

I realized that the fighting wasn't helping, and calmed down and remembered something Sango taught me back in feudal era. I relaxed in his grip and brought my hands up, one went around his neck the other went up straight he thought it meant that I gave in and started to lift my shirt up.

My heart pounding in my ears, hoping it would work I brought my hand down, in a karate chop on his neck. Next thing I know he was on the ground out cold on the tiled ground. I was there breathing hard. Once I calmed down I checked his pulse, I really wouldn't want him to be dead from his fall, there was some blood coming from his head, and I didn't want the police on my back because I murdered someone.

Once I realized that he was breathing and his heart beat was steady I ran up to my room and finished packing, I started packing the day I sent out the application form. Packing up a hole stack of womanly things, I then grabbed a smaller bag and but all my money in it, I took all my money out of my account before coming home knowing I was going to leave straight away. After I packed all my things and checked I didn't leave anything behind even my female cloths, I headed down stairs with my bags, I placed them near the door then went over to the kitchen and to the still out cold Hotaru. I put my hand in his pocket and took all the money he had in there witch was about two hundred dollars, I knew he had more money in his account more than mother knew.

After that I headed out the door, rushed down the street and to the station not once did I look back.

Once on the train I finally relaxed. I leant my head on the window seal and hoped that I would never have to go back to him again.

Ever

(Bel: please review)


	2. Chapter 2

STARTING SCHOOL

_**STARTING SCHOOL**_

(At the school)

Random school boys

"Hey guys! Looks like there's another transfer student coming in" random guy 1 said.

"Another one and it's only been nearly 2 months since the school started, and Kouno just started 2 days" said 2nd random guy

"How many transfers are we going to get anyway" 3rd random guy said.

"There must be some personal reasons why he came" said 4th random person.

"But anyway, I want to know what's he like, that's what I want to know" 2nd random person shouted.

"Well I don't know I only saw him from behind, when I saw him in the staff room, but he's really short" 1st guy said.

"THEN YOU KNOW NOTHING" they all shouted to 1st random guy.

With Kagome

(Kagome pov)

I was now at the school it felt like a huge weight was off my shoulders.

I was now heading in the school, with my bags and all since I didn't know where the dorms were.

When I walked into the office and was met by a kind lady that would be about in her mid 40's. She looked me over and took in my old school uniform and me baseball cap that had my long hair tucked under it.

"Hello dear you must be the new transfer, we don't see many new people here" she said with a smile. I just smiled and nodded back.

"Ok then dear I'll go get your teacher for you" she said, then walked into a room on the left side of the room that red **TEACHERS ONLY** in big black letters.

When she came out, she was followed by a man who looked to be in his late-40s.

"You leave your things here dear and we'll take them to the dorm before school end ok" she said, I smiled again and nodded.

"So you're the new transfer student kagome Higarashi" he said looking down at me, I can't blame him for looking down at me though. I used to this since I'm so short and all but he's a very scary looking teacher with wide shoulders, and big build , I feel kind of intimidated.

"Yes sir" I said, even though I have a feminine voice, no body asks about it I find it really weird, weird people. But in a situation like this I can only be thank full for this.

"Ok then come along" he said in a deep voice. Before leading me to my new class room.

"Higarashi-kun, I must say that it would have suited you better to come at the start of the year" he said in a disapproving tone.

"I guess so" I said back to him

"The orientation activities ended a long time ago, so you may have difficulty getting used to things" he said then he started to stare at me, it really freaked me out, maybe he figured out that I was not a boy.

"What" I finally said, starting to freak out

"You're very good looking" he said, turning to walk again. I just gave him a weird look behind his back. He's defiantly a scary teacher.

"Huh" I exclaimed confused, is he coming on to me?

"I'm sure you'll get right along, with quite a warm welcome" he said. Huh what's that suppose to mean if it was a mixed school, I'd get a warm welcome, but it's a boy's school.

Seriously no one in a boy's school is going to give a crap about a new student. He must have read my thoughts because he said.

"You'll have to start thinking beyond common sense Higarashi-Kun. This is an all boys school." What the hell did he mean by that?

"Please wait out here while I get the class settled, when you hear your name come in" he said walking into the class room, while I just sat there and waited for my queue

"Now then, I'll introduce you to our new student. Come on in Higarashi-kun" he said. I walked into the room and stood next to him in front, giving them a smile and blushing a little bit, I'm no good in front of crowds.

"Please to meet you. I'm Kagome Higarashi. I hope I can get to know you all soon" I said with a smile, while my blush grew bigger, they were weird in me out with the things they were saying "he's cute" "cuter than yuu-chan" "whys he wearing a hat" "pretty good", they act like a bunch of girls more than boys and I'm cuter then someone, guys aren't suppose to call other guys cute.

"Higarashi-kun I do not let students were hats inside, please take it off" he said strictly, oops I forgot that I was wearing it.

"Sorry I forgot I was wearing it" I said, while taking my hat off letting my hair fall down my back. It was a bit unnerving when they gasped, what was that for any way. I then used my teeth to take the elastic off my arm since my hat was in my other hand. I then tied it up in a sloppy low pony tail.

When I looked back at the class they were all looking at me, no one was talking, not even the teacher. I was starting to get angry.

"What" I said glaring at them.

(Back of the class room)

Tohru and Yuujirou pov

Shihoudani and kouno were sitting in the back of the room talking about the princess thing at the school. They both looked up when the teacher came in stating that they had a new student.

They both watched as the teacher called in the transfer student, it's not usual to have a transfer this far after the year has begun, even though kouno, came just two days ago.

When the transfer came in they were shocked, the first thing they noticed was he was short, real short boy wearing a hat, but when he turned to face the class they thought they were looking at a girl, a very beautiful girl, he was prettier then them and that was saying something.

They waited for him to introduce himself.

"Please to meet you. I'm Kagome Higarashi. I hope I can get to know you all soon" they herd him say in a soft feminine voice, ' he so going to be a princess' they both thought. It was obvious especially the way every body was talking about him, when they kept starring they saw a blush stain his cheeks and they felt a blush on theirs that they could not control.

"Higarashi-kun I do not let students were hats inside, please take it off" they herd their teacher say and watched as he blushed again and apologies for it.

When he took of his hat they couldn't help but gasp, his hair was long and looked prettier then shihoudani's and when he saw him pull the elastic off his wrist they thought it was one of the most erotic things they ever saw and couldn't help but stare.

They didn't even relies at they were staring until he said.

"What" and gave them an angry look.

Shihoudani and kouno looked at each other they were turning into the brainless guys that go to this school.

'God help us they thought' but they were not the only person thinking this.

(Kagome pov)

Once I said that they all seemed to snap out of there thoughts.

"Sakamoto" said the teacher and a boy with messy, but stylish hair stood up, he was cute. I felt myself blush bright red at the thought.

sakumoto pov

Sakamoto on the other hand was shocked when he saw the new boy 'Higarashi'. When the teacher remind him, to take his hat off he couldn't help but blush bright red. He never did that before.

But the boy did look cuter then any girl he ever seen. The long hair gave him a very soft feminine look.

"Yes" I replied coming out of my thoughts, when the teacher called me.

(kagome pov)

" Sakamoto is the class leader." He informed "Sakamoto please give him your assistance" he said to the boy who replied "yes" with a polite smile.

Then he turned to me and said "if you need anything just ask" I smiled brightly and nodded he looked like someone you could trust. He even had an exceptionally kind aura.

Then the whole class went into an up roar saying thing like "is that even aloud" "that's not fair" and "can he do that again". Really what's wrong with them?

"ok class settle down you don't want to scare our new student with this sort of behavior" he said, but it was too late I was officially freaked out .

"anyway Higarashi… just leave things to Sakamoto he'll help you with whatever you need. There are no empty seats, so hmm kouno, will you share your desk with him" he said and a very handsome boy stood up.

"sure" he replied with a kind smile. It took every thing for me not to melt write in front of him, he gave kouga a run for his money in the looks department.

I then was told to grab a spare seat from the back of the room and sit next to him. When I did, I gave him a smile and introduced myself, as class proceeded

"Hi I'm Kagome Higarashi, please call me Kagome"

Tohru pov

When I found out I was going to share desks with him I felt like I could go to heaven. When he sat down I realized that he was pettier up close. Are guys aloud to be that pretty? My thoughts remind me of when I first met Shihoudani

"hi I'm kagome Higarashi, please call me Kagome" he said in a carefree voice, I could feel the blush making its way across my cheeks.

"hi Tohru Kouno, you can call me Tohru if you want I don't really mind" I said trying to control my blush, then I saw Yuujirou giving me a look that clearly said that he wanted to be introduced.

"And sitting next to me is my friend of one day shihoudani." I said and noticed the curious look he gave me. Probably because of the one day thing.

"I transferred yesterday" I said smiling at the little O sound he made, really he's a guy I shouldn't be thinking this, soon I'll be thinking shihoudan's cute.

"Oh that's a relief, no offence, that just means that I won't be the only transfer" he said with a smile.

He then looked over at Shihoudani and stuck his hand out.

"Please to meet you" Kagome said with a smile, while shihoudani smiled back and replied "you too"

I can already see that he is going to be a princess, I already feel sorry for him.

(Kagome pov)

I couldn't believe my luck I got to share a desk and sit next to polite and very handsome boys.

Things are looking up for me.

I can't help but wish this luck would stay with me.

But it's me were talking about.

Nothings good for me.

I'm gods favorite plaything after all.

**BE CONTINUED **

**( Bel: so there's the next chapter, review to tell me how you like it so far, I'd love some feed back. Thank you)**


	3. Chapter 3

WHAT

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR PRINCESS PRINCESS**_

**Hey people I'm looking for I beta. So if you're interested and know how to become one do what you have to do. P.S. I have no idea how to become one. **

**WHAT!! PRINCESS**

(Kagome pov)

Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Yay lunch. I thought with a smile. Happy to get a break from school work, the work here is a lot harder then it was at my other school. But luckily the guys here are so nice, some even offered to tutor me.

"kagome-kun" I heard Sakumoto-san call me. I turned and saw that he was waving me over to where him, Kouno and Shihoudani were standing. I walked and stopped in front.

"Would you like to have lunch with us Kagome-kun" Kouno asked smiling at me. I felt myself blush he looks so cute smiling like that. Memo to myself 'stop blushing like a girl…in public'. Really how am I suppose to say no to a cute boy, I'm not boy crazy in any way but these boys are what Eri and Yuka would say uber smexy.

"I would love to, thanks for inviting me" I said with a smile, which they all returned, their faces turning red. They must be hot or something. With that thought I followed them, with a large smile on my face.

Maybe boys' schools aren't that bad.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Student council room)

I take it back, a boy school is as bad as I thought it would be.

Flash back

We were walking down the hall, when all of a sudden these 3 big guys came out of no were and grabbed me, Kouno and Shihoudani.

"Sakumoto-sama the school president would like to see you" the biggest one who was holding me said. Right now I feel really small.

Then they brought us to the student council room which had a boy who was tied and gagged on the launch across from some very good looking boys.

End flash

So here I am sitting on a couch across from some seriously hot guys. Any other girl would be happy but I'm not any other girl. I'm far from happy. I'm pissed. Looking over at Shihoudani and Kouno I could tell the feelings mutual.

"Let me first apologize for taking up your valuable time, during lunch" the man sitting on the couch across from us said, smiling sweetly at us.

"Damn right you should apologize" I said under my breath gaining stares from Shihoudani, Kouno and the boy who has just been untied.

"Seeing as two of you have already met me, let me introduce myself to our newcomers, Kouno and Kagome, my name is Arisada, the student body president." He said gesturing to himself. Acting like I didn't say a thing.

"This is Koshino, the vice president." He said pointing at a dark haired male.

"And this is our secretary Tadasu" he said pointing to a light haired male.

"And the treasurer Harue" he said pointing to the one I would call adorable, with his long slightly messy hair. Oh and we can't forget the glasses, really who don't like a guy with classes. 'Sooo cute' I thought to myself with a glazed look on my face.

"Ehem" Arisada said looking at me. Oops guess I was staring. Looking back at Harue I could see a blush stain his cheeks. 'Yep defiantly staring' I thought looking back at the president.

"We make up the core of the student council. There are other offices but we'll leave that for another time." He continued

"Hey do they pick student officers because of their looks?" Kouno asked Shihoudani and what I have learnt to be Mikoto. Know that he said it they are all extremely attractive.

"Moron you think they'd choose their representatives that run the school based on just looks!" Shihoudani exclaimed looking at Kouno like he was a moron.

"Yeah!There's no way school with a respectable name would do such a thing" Mikoto yelled, backing up Shihoudani, looking at Kouno with the same look.

"But it would make sense I mean look at them it can't be a coincidence" I said coming to Kounos defense.

"You say very interesting things. On behalf of all of us I thank you for the compliment" Arisada said laughing at us. I don't think I like him very much he seems kind of sadistic.

"Oh and to answer your question. We don't choose officers because of looks at this school" he said with a smile. "Except for me" he continued if I was standing up I probably would have fallen over.

The council then started an uproar saying things like 'what of course not' 'president are you serious'. I don't believe that he seems very cunning.

"I imagine that you know why you were brought here" he said after everyone had calmed down.

"Yes" they replied while I just shook my head no. It better be a good reason though, they did practically kidnap us.

"Well at this school since it's a boy's school and you're constantly surrounded by guys, they star to yearn for an outlet. However there are only guys here. But there are bound to be some really good looking ones, so those guys end up being the outlet for everyone else. We find the ones that look the best and dress them up as girls every once in a while" he explained like it was something normal. I stared at him in shock.

"Mikoto and Youjiro have been dubbed princess of the east and the princess of the west. We want you Kouno and Kagome to become princesses as well" he said smiling charmingly at us.

"Because Sakumoto asked of us you Kouno have the chose of becoming a princess or not. Kagome you don't" he said still smiling. I felt like knocking his head in. it's so unfair. I looked over at Kouno who was ignoring Mikoto's rant like myself and seemed to be worshiping Sakumoto. Who was sitting next to him looking slightly embarrassed by the praise.

" In that case I don't think I'll.."

"Not so fast" Arisada interrupted "sure being a princess can be strenuous. Dressing up as in women clothes and acting as a companion for the students can be downright humiliating. But there are benefits for being a princess, such as each month you get 30 vouchers for a free meal, also when you're late or away, it won't be put down on your record it would be like a vacation. You get your uniforms for free and your supplies" he said with a smirk. Looking at Kouno it seemed like he was going to give in.

"one more thing Kouno this actually isn't one of the benefits but our photography club sells photo's of popular students and sells them. Those students in the photo get a percentage of the price and being a princess you would get lots of photo's taken of you. So it would be like pocket money" he said grinning like an evil master mind.

"I'll do it" Kouno exclaimed. I couldn't blame him, if I ACTUALLY HAD A CHOICE I would have agreed to. But this would be good. With all these benefits I won't have to look for a job, yay.

"Now Kounos in it you won't need me any more" Mikoto said slamming his hands on the table in front of us, looking slightly crazed.

"Sorry miko-chan, but that can't happen" he said grinning.

"How could you make us do this? It's like taking away our pride you wouldn't do this if you had to" Mikoto exclaimed pointing at the president who laughed.

"Actually I did do this. The designer then had a thing for kimonos, so I was out in the sun cheering on our teams, I did that all while sweltering in a hot kimono, so I know exactly how it was" he said looking at us with an evil look. So that's how it is. If he had to do it then we have to do it. Bastard.

"Ah yes he looked terrific in the kimonos"

"Ah yes he looked so elegant and graceful"

"I liked it best when he wore a simple kimono"

The rest of the student council exclaimed with dazed looks on their faces. All the president did was laugh. Weird people.

"So getting back to the point would you like to be one of our princesses Kouno" Arisada said looking like a mafia mob boss the way he was sitting back in his chair. With the other council members standing around him.

"I'll do it" he exclaimed excitedly.

So after being a reincarnation, a priestess, a cross dresser, I am now a princess.

Fate I hate you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(BEL: . so the next chap is out. But here's a question.**

**Do you think that renkotsu and ginkotsu have a romantic relationship?**

**I was watching the episode with mukotsu today and something he said made me think that. I know I'm weird.**

**Anyways thanks for reading. Review .)**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT WON INUYASHA OR PRINCESS PRINCESS

_**I DO NOT WON INUYASHA OR PRINCESS PRINCESS**_

**I'm an awful, awful person for making you wait so long. May the gods punish me for my sin. Well here is the long awaited chapter. Hope you like it.**

Natashou

(A park near by the school)

Every thing was peaceful the birds were chirping, little animals scurrying around gathering food and what not. There was even a little old lady sitting on a bench feeding pidgins. Yes everything was very peac……..

"_WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT"_

Or maybe not.

(School council room)

"How can you give in so easily do you have no pride. Do you know what they're going to make us do? They'll make us shave our legs, wear make up and frilly clothes. How can you except to that so easily" he ranted looking like he would pass out any minute from the shock of it all.

"Stop pushing your values on him, Mikoto. Saying things like that is what gets you all of those advances from other guys" Youjiro said sternly with a look of annoyance on his face. Any one could tell that he was getting sick of Mikotos whining

"What s the problem with having some standards as a man" he said slightly out of breath from all the yelling he's been doing. Kagome and Kouno were looking at them intensely like you would look at a really good movie.

"Umm Mikoto-san doesn't it make you more of man do the job that is assigned to you? It is less manly if you don't do It." kagome said wisely. "And I bet Miko-chan would look very cute in a dress" she said misgeviously. The room erupted with laughter, while 'miko-chan' turned bright red. He then stood up and pointed at kagome.

"Like you can talk, you look like a girl more than any of us, do you like to be mistaken as a girl not to mention how small you are. I bet dressing like a girl is no problem for you" he said snidely, his arms crossed and back now facing her. He was grinning like he won the Nobel Prize or something. Kouno looked at him shocked that he would say something like that. Since kagome was small they thought that he (she) would be sensitive about it.

"Not really, I'm fine with it" she replied with a smile getting shocked looks from Mikoto.

"Why would you?" he asked like he was talking to someone slow. The surrounding people looked on with interest. Especially Kouno and Youjiro since even though they have accepted the position, even they had a slight problem with the thought of dressing up as girls.

"well um I usually had to dress up as a Miko at my shrine so it doesn't really bother me, most of the people that came to the shrine thought I was a girl any way so I'm use to it" she said not sounding offended at all. But on the inside she was furious, was it her fault she was short no. "Oh and by the way is it my fault that I'm short. Sorry that my family happened to be short people" she said glaring. At that glare Mikoto finally shut up and sat down, slightly scared for his life.

"Oh I know why Mikoto doesn't want to do this" Youjiro said in smug voice waiting a while for suspense before he continued "he has a girl friend"

They all looked like they had found the answer to a hard problem.

"I probably would be the same if I had a girl friend" Kouno said with his arms crossed nodding his head. The others around him nodded their heads in agreement. They were going to continue discussing Mikoto's love life, just to annoy him buuuuuuuuttttttttttttt…

_**BANG!**_

"Arisada! Did you finish talking to them" came a load voice as the door was slammed opened. In came an excited looking man with long curly that was pulled into a low pony tail with a large lacy ribbon, that was tied into a bow.

"Ah Natashou. Perfect timing Kouno has just accepted the offer" Arisada said in a tone that told everyone he was an important person. Natashou looked ecstatic at the news.

"he did" he exclaimed in a rather high pitched voice before running in front of Kouno, putting his face straight in front of kouno. You could see kouno try to move back, a fearful look on his face. The way Natashou was looking at him would scare even the bravest of men.

"Great! We now have three princesses, I can line them up in a ro..." he started rambling before Arisada stopped him.

"We have four princesses" Arisada said eyes closed, with a smile on his lips.

"What" Natashou said looking around the room managing not to see kagome for some unknown reason. But Kagome wasn't complaining.

"This is Kagome our fourth princess" Arisada said pointing at Kagome who was glaring at Arisada for all she's worth. It didn't take long for Natashou to pounce. He stood in front of Kagome looking her up and down taking in every inch of her. From the look he got in his eyes, Kagome started to think that he knew that she was a girl.

"This is this is…." Natashou started a slightly evil look on his face. Kagome knew just knew that he found out she was a girl how could he not and he was going to blab it to everyone. Then she would be sent back to her step father and this time for sure their would be no escape. Kagome felt tears fill her eyes at the thought of being sent back to her father, she hasn't even been their for more than a day and they have already found out. She hung her head in defeat, waiting for what she knew what was to come.

"ABSULUTLY WONDERFUL!" he exclaimed clapping his hands together. Kagome instantly brightened realizing he didn't know a thing, that he was just an over dramatic idiot. She was thanking every god she knew.

Yes you have to love idiots.

'please god help me' they all thought, why looking over at Natashou who was talking about head dresses and what not that no man should know about and some things kagome didn't even know about.

And that was how they met their lace loving designer Natashou.

Yes life was getting interesting for all of them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(BEL: sorry it's so short but if I didn't cut it off here I don't think it would flow as nicely and you now it's all about the flow. **

**Now schools back on I might actually update faster. Yes I'm the opposite to other people I work better under pressure and only given a small amount of time.) **


End file.
